The Seven Deadly Sins
by neko-nigen
Summary: An evil person is looking for the cards of the seven deadly sins. One girl stand in his way. Genki, Yusuke and the rest of the spirit detectives try to protect the girl's siblings and save the world. Can they do both or will one parish(i suck at summer
1. Default Chapter

_**The Seven Deadly Sins**_

**Two children were running for their lives in the woods. A rather large ugly purple demon that had a horn coming out of his head was chasing them. The two were a head of the demon by about half a football field and the demon was closing in on them.**

"**Ryuu, what are we going to do," one of the children asked the other. The child had bright pink hair that was in pig tails and she had bright blue eyes, but they held fear in them now. She was eight.**

**The boy, Ryuu, looked at the young girl. He had short blue hair that was slightly spiked up and he had darker blue eyes than his sister, his eyes held anger and fear. He was ten. "I don't know, Eien," Ryuu said. "But we have to get to Genki's temple and get help."**

**Eien nodded and continued to run, but she could feel that her legs were about to give out on her. "Ryuu, I can't run any more," Eien shouted and fell down.**

"**Eien," Ryuu called out and ran to his fallen sister.**

**The demon saw Eien fall to her knees and ran faster. The demon leaped in the air and went towards the little girl, who looked towards the demon and screamed. Before the demon could get four feet to her, Ryuu ran in front on Eien and punched the demon as hard as her could. The demon went flying back a few yards and landed on his feet. The demon gave Ryuu a deadly look and growled. Ryuu picked up his younger sister and ran in the direction of Genki's temple.**

"**Ryuu, you're going to wear yourself out," Eien said as Genki's temple came into view.**

"**Don't worry," Ryuu said. "We're almost there."**

**Ryuu started running up the hill that led to the temple with the demon not so far behind. As the boy reached the top, he raced towards the building. The two children could see faint figures of people out side.**

**The demon jumped at Ryuu, Eien looked over his shoulder and saw the demon coming.**

"**Ryuu, look out," she shouted, but was a little late. The demon landed on Ryuu, making him throw Eien in the air. Eien fell to the ground and rolled a little. Eien got up and looked towards her brother and saw the demon slash at his back with his long claws. "Ryuu," she called.**

"**Get help," Ryuu shouted. "Don't worry about me, just go get help."**

**Eien hesitated and started running towards the temple. The demon saw her run and ran after her leaving Ryuu to bleed. Eien looked back to see if her brother was alright, but instead saw the demon running after her. Eien panicked and started to run faster. She looked towards the temple and saw that it was closer. The demon threw something at the girl, making her scream. The figures looked up and saw the demon attack the little girl.**

**One of the figures with black greased back hair ran up to the demon and punched the demon with all his might. The figure landed on his feet and looked towards Eien.**

"**Are you okay," he asked. Eien nodded and saw the demon lounge at the boy.**

"**Look out," she yelled.**

**The mysterious boy looked at the demon and smirked. "Shot gun," he shouted and hit the demon multiple times, killing the demon instantly.**

**Another boy with flaming red hair ran up and knelt down next the Eien. "Are you alright," he asked.**

"**Yes," Eien said. "But my brother is hurt and-and…" before she could finish she fainted.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the yu yu hakusho characters (I wish I did XD) the only ones I do own is the 16 year old girl her siblings and the bad guys. Sorry I didn't put that up in my first chapter. On with the story.

_**Somewhere else**_

**A sixteen year old girl stirred awake and looked up to see darkness with a pool of moon light that surrounded her. She tried to say something but her mouth was covered by tape. She also noticed that she was tied down to a chair.**

"**Well, you're awake," she heard a voice boom out. "More surprisingly you're alive."**

**The girl growled at the man as he walked out of the shadows and in the moonlight. The man had long white hair that reached below his shoulders. His eyes were a cold light blue that held nothing but cruelness.**

"**Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, didn't we," he said with a laugh. "Your foolish siblings got away from me and I know you know where they are heading to, Yume." The man walked closer and brushed a strand of the Yume's violet hair out of her face. Yume backed away from his touch quickly and growled louder.**

**The man glared at her and slapped her hard across the face and grabbed the front of her shirt and leaned close to her face that his nose touched hers. "You will tell me where you hid the cards are or else your brother and sister will be joining your parents." With that said he threw her against the wall, making the chair break.**

………………………………………………

Thank you for reading chapter 2. The updates will probably be once a week maybe less or more depending on how you guys like it, so please review! I will love ya'll forever and ever!

Your friend,

Neko-nigen


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own yu yu hakusho, I only own the weird characters like Yume, her siblings, and the bad guys.

Yume: hey we're not weird.

Me: you are if I say so.

Ryuu: throws a shoe at neko-nigen Loser!

Me: hey! throws a snow ball at Ryuu

Yume: don't throw things at my brother! throws a snowball at neko-nigen

Yume and neko-nigen get into a snowball fight

Eien: On with the story!

-

_**With Ryuu and Eien **_

**Ryuu woke up and found him self in a bed room. He looked to his right, expecting one of his sisters to be there, and saw no one there. **

"**Oh you're awake," he heard a soft voice say. He looked towards the direction of the voice and saw Yukina. She had light blue hair and crimson eyes. "I was wondering when you were going to wake."**

**Ryuu remembered that his older sister, Yume, was in terrible trouble. The young boy struggled to sit up, but Yukina pushed him back down on the bed.**

"**Don't try to sit up," Yukina said with worry in her voice. "You need to rest."**

"**Let me go," he said and pushed Yukina aside and got up from the bed and walked out the door feeling a very sharp pain on his back. **

"**Wait your wounds haven't healed fully yet," he heard Yukina say. **

**Ryuu looked in both directions and decided to go left. He only got a few feet from the room he had left when a really tall orange haired guy popped up in front of him.**

"**Hey there little guy," the orange haired boy said. "How are you feeling?"**

"**Kuwabara, stop that boy," Yukina called to the orange haired boy. "He's not healed yet."**

"**You heard the lady. Go get healed."**

"**I'm fine," Ryuu said. "Where's my sister?"**

"**Your sister," Kuwabara asked. "Who's that?"**

"**My little sister. She has bright pink hair that's up in pig tails."**

"**She's fine," another boy said. Ryuu turned around and saw Kurama. He had flaming red hair and bright green eyes. "She's still asleep."**

**Ryuu's eyes widened. "What happened to her," he asked almost in panic.**

"**Don't worry. She just fainted," Kurama explained.**

**Ryuu sighed in relief and fell to his knees. Pain was shooting through his back and it was making him dizzy.**

"**You need to rest," Kurama said, helping Ryuu up and led him to the room that Ryuu had 'escaped' from.**

"**I want to see my brother," they heard a little girl yell.**

"**Eien," Ryuu said struggling to get out of Kurama's grasp. "Let me go you girly boy."**

"**Ryuu, where are you," Eien yelled from the right part of the temple.**

"**Ouch," they heard another voice yell. "You bit me you little brat."**

"**Eien, stay where you are, I'm coming," Ryuu shouted and pushed Kurama aside and followed his sister's voice.**

"**Let me go you meanie poopie head," he heard Eien yell at the boy. **

"**What did you call me," he also heard the boy say as he rounded the corner.**

**Ryuu saw a guy, Yusuke, with short greased back hair and brown eyes holding Eien back.**

"**Hey let go of my sister," Ryuu yelled.**

"**Ryuu," Eien said happily. She stomped on Yusuke's foot and ran towards her brother and gave him a big hug, not knowing that it was hurting him.**

"**Eien, you're hurting me," Ryuu said, hugging his younger sister gently.**

"**Oh I'm sorry," Eien said and let Ryuu go. "Are you alright?"**

**The two siblings heard Yusuke growl and looked at him.**

"**That hurt," he said.**

"**You pathetic dolt," the three heard an old woman say. Yusuke moved out of the way and the two children say the person who they were looking for.**

"**Auntie Genki," they said in unison. Eien ran to the old woman and gave her a hug.**

"**Hey kids," Genki said with a friendly smile and gave Eien a hug. "Where's Yume? Didn't she come with you two?"**

"**I'm afraid she's in danger," Ryuu said with a small frown.**

-

A cliffy! I know its mean but it builds up the tension.

Hope you all enjoyed it though. Yes, they called Genki auntie. Will be explained in later chapters. I will be posting chapter 4 next week.

Your friend,

neko-nigen


	4. Chapter 4

_**Explanations**_

"**So Himitsu is back," Genki said with a frown while Eien and Ryuu nodded.**

"**He kept saying that Yume had the cards of the seven deadly sins," Ryuu said.**

"**The seven deadly sins," Kuwabara asked. "What's that?"**

"**The seven worse things you can do to go to hell," Genki said.**

"**Well, what are they," Yusuke asked.**

"**Well, the seven deadly sins are pride, greed, envy, wrath, lust, gluttony, and sloth," a girl with light blue hair and pink eyes said.**

"**I've heard of worse things than those, Boton," Yusuke commented.**

"**This is serious, Yusuke," Boton said.**

"**He said that he would kill Yume if she didn't tell him where the cards are," Eien said.**

"**Do you two know where they are," Genki asked and the two shook their head no. "We have to go save Yume. She's in a lot of trouble."**

"**Who do you need to save," they heard a female voice ask from the door way.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yume?**_

**They looked up to see a violet haired teenage girl with hazel eyes.**

"**Who are you," Yusuke asked.**

"**I'm the loveable Yume Heiwa," the girl said with a bright and perky smile. Yume looked over at Ryuu and Eien. "My baby brother and sister, come to your big sissy."  
**

"**Who are you," Eien said.**

"**It's me. Your big sissy," Yume said and walked over to the two children. "Time to come home you two. Thanks for watching them, Genki."**

**Genki frowned at Yume as the young teen girl dragged Ryuu and Eien away. "Yume," Genki said and Yume looked at the old woman. "Are you a cheerleader for your school?"**

"**What does that have to do with anything," Yusuke asked with a confused look on his face.**

"**Yeah, I'm a cheerleader for my school," Yume said in a preppy voice. "Why do you ask?"**

"**Eien, Ryuu, step away from her," Genki ordered the two kids.**

"**Gladly," Ryuu said with Eien following him.**

"**Granny Genki, what's going on," Yume asked.**

**The two children stopped where they were and looked at their 'older sister' like she was crazy.**

"**Thank you for proving my point," Genki said.**

"**Point," Yume asked confused. "What point?"**

"**One Yume has blue eyes, not hazel; two she isn't perky anymore; three she isn't a cheerleader anymore, after her parents died she quit the squad to take care of Ryuu and Eien, her parents' death is also the reason she isn't perky anymore; and four she has never called me Granny Genki in her life," Genki explained.**

"**Uh, well I'll take that as my cue to leave," the fake Yume said and turned around to find it blocked off by Hiei. He had spiky black hair with a white star burst in the middle and crimson eyes.**

"**I don't think so," Hiei said. "Who are you and what do you want?"**

"**Grr, get out of my way shrimp," fake Yume said and threw a punch at Hiei and missed. Hiei punched her in her stomach that made her fly backwards and turn into her true form.**

**The being stood up and glared at Hiei. "You're going to pay for that," he growled. He had short red hair and vicious black eyes.**

"**Oh no," Eien said while backing away.**

"**What's wrong," Kurama asked.**

"**That's Gensa," Ryuu said. "He can make illusions of anything and anyone he wants."**

"**How hard is it to beat him," Kuwabara asked.**

"**Very hard," Eien said. "Yume almost lost to him because he had turned into our mother Koufuko."**

"**Yume couldn't fight him when he looked like our mother because Yume believed that she was disrespecting our mother while she was dead," Ryuu added.**

"**You little brats," Gensa said with a smirk. "You had better come with me quietly or else your dear older sister will say hi to your parents."**

"**Spirit wave," he heard someone yell and he turned to see a powerful blast of energy coming at him. The blast hit him, killing him instantly.**

**When the smoke was cleared out, the two looked at the shooter and saw that it was Genki. **

"**What are we going to do now," Kuwabara asked.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rescue mission**_

"**Are you sure it's this way," Yusuke asked.**

"**No, I'm leading you over a cliff," Ryuu said sarcastically. "Yes this is the way, moron."  
**

"**Who are you calling a moron, shorty?"**

"**You, you ignoramus."**

"**Both of you knock it off," Genki shouted.**

"**Sorry, Auntie Genki," Ryuu said.**

"**Why do you call Genki Auntie," Kurama asked.**

"**Well she's our family friend," Eien tried to explain. "Our parents had told us that she was Auntie Genki, so me and Ryuu had called her that."**

"**What about your older sister?"**

"**She had called her Auntie when she was five. When Yume turned eleven she became Auntie Genki's student and Yume called Genki-sensei and still does."**

"**Hold on," Kuwabara interrupted. "Genki trained your sister?"**

"**Yes. Yume was one of her top students at age twelve."**

"**She learned quickly for a girl her age," Genki said. "She never gave up, she hardly took breaks, and she never complained."**

"**Sure, rub her excellent fighting skills in why don't ya," Yusuke said dramatically. **

"**She was a better student than you, Yusuke," Genki said and glared slightly at her student.**

"**Is she still your student," Hiei asked with curiosity.**

"**No, but she helps me with my other students sometimes. They are more moronic than Yusuke."**

"**Is that possible?"**

"**Hey," Yusuke shouted.**

**Eien pushed some shrubbery aside and looked out in a small clearing. In the clearing there was a large group of demons. A few of them were fighting against each other for the fun of it.**

"**What's wrong, Eien-chan," Genki asked.**

"**A group of demons are in our way," Eien reported. "They're of different classes and a couple of them have spirit powers."**

"**This will take a while if we fight them, now," Genki said.**

"**That's the only way it is to get to the Heiwa Shrine," Ryuu said and walked towards the clearing.**

"**Hold it, little guy," Kuwabara said and stopped Ryuu from going any further. "Let the adults take care of them."**

"**Okay," Ryuu shrugged. "Auntie Genki, Kurama, Hiei, good luck."**

"**Hey," Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted.**

**The group of demons looked in their direction and growled slightly.**

"**Great, thanks a lot you dimwits," Genki said and prepared to fight.**

"**Come out of your hiding place intruder," on of the demons said. Apparently he was the captain.**

"**Let's go," Yusuke said. "You two stay here."**

**Ryuu and Eien nodded and stayed hidden from the demons' eyes, but where the children could see the fight. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heiwa Shrine**_

**Himitsu looked out over the lake, with the sun reflecting off the water. Himitsu smiled and gave a confident sigh. He knew that Gensa would be able to bring those brats, but as long as they were away Yume would never tell him the location of the cards.**

"**My Lord," one of his generals said running up to Himitsu.**

**Himitsu tuned to face the demon and his smile grew bigger with cruelness. "I suspect you have good news for me," Himitsu asked.**

**The general began to stutter for and answer until he found one. "My Lord, G-Gensa was killed," he said with a slight stutter. "The children ran to Genki's temple and she had protected them."**

"**What," Himitsu roared and glared at his general.**

"**Well, h-he was killed b-by Genki. And n-now the old lady is c-coming this way with the S-Spirit Detectives."**

"**What," Himitsu roared again. His eyes were holding more cruelness and malice than before.**

"**B-but the-the good news is the ch-children are following them."**

**Himitsu glared at the general and smiled cruelly. "We can use this to my advantage," he said quietly. "As for you, general, I don't need your insolence." With one quick movement, Himitsu took out a knife that he had hidden and slit the general's throat, killing him instantly.**

'**I can use this to my advantage,' he thought again. 'I will get the cards in not time.'**


	8. Chapter 8

_**With the good guys**_

**The small group made their way toward the Heiwa Shrine, after the Spirit Detectives and Genki defeated the small army of demons.**

**The two children stayed at Genki's side, not daring to leave it. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the lead, making sure that demons or bad guys would jump them. Kurama stayed behind, making sure they wouldn't be jumped from behind. The fire demon, Hiei, jumped from tree to tree like he always does.**

**They continued walking until they came upon a rather large flight of stairs.**

"**What the hell is this," Yusuke nearly yelled.**

"**Their stairs," Eien said with a smile.**

**Before Yusuke could make a remark to Eien, Genki walked in between them and walked up the stairs. Eien and Ryuu followed her along with Kurama and Hiei.**

"**That's a lot of steps," Kuwabara said.**

"**There are only 2,987 steps," Ryuu said over his shoulder.**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaws dropped to the ground.**

"**Come on you two," Genki said.**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara reluctantly walked up the high steps to the shrine.**

…………………………………………………

That's it for chapter 8. I hope you guys liked it.

Yusuke: I can't believe you're making us walk up all those steps.

Ryuu: You need the exercise.

Yusuke: Are you saying I'm fat?

Ryuu: No, Kuwabara is fat.

Hiei: I couldn't agree more with you.

Kuwabara: I am not fat! I'm big boned.

Ryuu and Hiei: Yeah right.

Me: Play nice you two.

Genki: Wait till next week to see what happens. sips some green tea

Me: Can I have some tea, Genki-sensei?

Genki: Yes you may, neko-nigen.

Me: Thank you. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

_**To tell?**_

**Himitsu walked in the room, where he kept Yume as his prisoner, and ripped the tape off her mouth.**

"**Ouch," she yelped and glared at the man. "I was wondering if you were going to torture me or keep me in the dark," Yume said sarcastically. **

"**Shut up, wench," Himitsu growled. "You and your siblings have caused me a lot of trouble."**

"**Your point is," Yume asked waiting for him to answer.**

**Himitsu growled and smiled viciously. "Your little brother and sister are coming back to the shrine," he said. "And they brought along Genki and the little pesky spirit detectives."**

**Yume's eyes slightly widened. 'What are they thinking,' she asked herself. 'They were supposed to stay at Genki's and wait for me to get out of this mess.'**

"**By the look on your face you didn't know they were coming back, did you," Himitsu asked. Yume looked away and glared at the wall. "I'll take that as you didn't know."**

**The door opened and a purple demon with only one eye came in. "Sir," the demon said. "The children, the old lady and the detectives are in font of the shrine."**

"**Alright, tell the guards to prepare for battle," Himitsu said and dismissed the demon. Himitsu turned back to Yume. "I will give you one chance to tell me where you hid the cards of the Seven Deadly Sins, or I will kill your little brother and sister."**

**Yume gasped slightly. 'He wouldn't dare kill them, would he?'**


End file.
